Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire '(スパイロ・ドゥーム火災 Supairo do~ūmu kasai) is A Mysterious Friendship Creature, the Main Antagonist With a Personality of an Anti-Villainess, later Deuteragonist of the Horrific Comedy YouTube Anime, ''Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. ''And The Main Protagonist of its spinoff, ''The Punkettes. She Has a pet Pikachu named "Pika". She is the Leader of The Punkettes Club, And is Very Mature and Strict about Fighting. She Is Also The President of Plunkettes Academy's Student Council. With Junko Enoshima Being The Vice President. Appearance Spyro Looks like Stocking Anarchy, but with blue headphones with a mic and scouter, a green pack, red gloves, a brooch, Sonic the Hedgehog shoes, gems and wings. On her school Days, She wears A Black Blazer with A Spiked Ponytail and a Vest. Personality Spyro's aura contains her mood, green when content, blue when saddened, red when angry, and black when insane/Ballistic. However, Spyro is Friendly, Heroic, Shy, Cute, Kind, Selfless, And Generous. Spyro Suffers from A Disease That makes her Go Insane, Cruel, Sadistic, And Brutal Called The Boboku Syndrome. Spyro Switches to her Mysterious, Blunt, Psychotic, Dangerous, Vengeful, Merciless, And Murderous Side Whenever faced with a personal subject. Spyro Can Spot Lies Very Easily. When she feels backed into a corner, she will often reveal disturbing information about other characters or past events to scare the person into submission. Spyro Is Seen as The Most Serious Leader yet. Relationships Margra Batto Margra Batto Is Spyro's Friendly Rival And Team Rival, And Spyro was A Former Member of the Magicettes, And She (Spyro) made the Punkettes Team. Junko Enoshima Junko Enoshima is one of Spyro's Two Best Friends And One of her Classmates. Enoshima once revealed that both her And Doomfire are Connected one time. However, Doomfire Spyro likes discussing Personal matters with Enoshima Junko. Spyro Doomfire is also Junko Enoshima's Roommate. Twilight Sparkle Clumsy Smurf Kyra Verbeten Leakianmishi Leaki is Spyro's Ghost Friend. Spyro Found Leaki When She Fell from the Cliff, While Running late to School (Although Spyro Survived the Fall, But her Wrist was Injured.) Diffy Diffy seems to like Spyro Doomfire. Spyro, however does not seem to have patience for Diffy, just like Makoto Naegi. Spyro Doomfire was annoyed with Diffy when She and Makoto were trying to get Diffy to eat her green beans. Death The Kid Spyro Somehow seems to Be A neutral with Kid. Despite Her Breasts Are Not Symmetrical. Spyro Punches Kid for it. Midori Gurin Spyro Somehow Seems to Dislike Midori, Despite Being Protective for her, Midori Usually Calls Spyro "Spyro Dev!" While Spyro is trying to her She is NOT A Developer. Like Junko Enoshima Annoying Spyro Doomfire By Changing her Personas, Midori also Annoys Spyro by Asking Questions and Sending E-mails to her. Powers and Abilities Powers # Electrokinesis # Technopathy # Magic Crystal Creation # Teleportation # Levitation # Telekinesis # Super Intelligence # Shape-shifting # Size-shifting # Pyrokinesis # Hydrokinesis # Aerokinesis # Cyrokinesis # Super Strength # Super Flexibility # Super Dexterity # Super Durability # Super Endurance # Super Agility # Super Reflexes # Super Speed # Super Hearing # Super Jump # Super Touch # Super Smelling # Training Regimen # Power Headbutt # Superhuman Dancing # Super Stamina # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Fire Breath # Force-Fields # Invisibility # Size Alteration # Prehensile Tongue # Additional Limbs # Eye Generation # 360-Degree Vision # Animal Imitation # Sharp Claws # Quill Projection # Rocket Flight # Tentacle Extension # Portal Creation # Omnilingualism # Oxygen Independence # Tail Formation # Speed Swimming # Memory Manipulation # Camouflage # Space Survivability # Superpower Manipulation # Magic # Time Travel # Reality Warping # Training Regimen # Geokinesis # Geo-Thermokinesis # Xylokinesis # Atmokinesis # Elemental Transmutation # Psammokinesis # Power Kicking # Chlorokinesis # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Elasticity # Magic Immunity # Toxikinesis # Acid Manipulation # Goo Manipulation # Blade Retraction # Astral Projection # Weapon Creation # Object Creation # Melting # Gyrokinesis # Anatomical Liberation # Rope Manipulation # Empathy # Deoxygenation # Deflection # Power Headbutt # Electrical Immunity # Transmutation # Ferrokinesis # Regenerative Healing Factor # Psionic Blast # Age Manipulation # Activation & Deactivation # Blood Transformation # Immobilization # Fire Immunity # Cold Immunity # Flight # Data Manipulation # Reflection Manipulation # DNA Manipulation # Wall-Walking # Cyclone Spinning # Conversion # Telepathic Communication # Hypnosis # Dream-Waliking # Dream Manipulation # Illusion Manipulation # Super Form # Werewolf Form # Friendship Form # Summoning # Resurrection # Life Creation # Emotion Manipulation # Animation # Self Spawn # Mana Immunity # Mana Manipulation # Mind Control # Possession # Soul Removal # Haemokinesis # Season Manipulation # Despair Manipulation # Chaos Manipulation # Petrifaction # Havoc Manipulation # Super Scream # Weather Manipulation # Body Part Substitution # Fear Manifestation # Physics Manipulation # Logic Manipulation # Science Manipulation # Nature Manipulation # Paradox Manipulation # Dimension Creation # Convective Ingestion: # Cloud Manipulation # Tickling Inducement # Erasure Immunity # Good Magic # Dark Magic # Papyrokinesis # Heliokinesis # Koniokinesis # Oleumkinesis # Milk Manipulation # Ladyrinth Manipulation # Crystallokinesis # Biokinesis # Chronokinesis # Any Type of Physiology # Any Type of Mimicry # Spatiokinesis # Ultimate Form # Goddess Form # Past Viewing # Duplication # Life and Death Manipulation # Soul Summoning # Exorcism #* As Seen Where Spyro And Junko Remove Jeno Saido from Clumsy Smurf's Body Using Exorcism. # Soul Manipulation # Mediumship #Vectors # Ecological Empathy # Scary Face # Soul Splitting # Soul Trapping # Soul Sealing # Body Switching # Persusaion # Inner Jaw # Supernatural Cells # Mystical Dancing # Supernatural Blood # Mystical Martial Arts # Mythic Manipulation # Gender Transformation # Siren Song # Kiss Projection # Mental Manipulation # Telepathy # Precognition # Necrokinesis # Music Manipulation # Cybernetic Enhancement Form # Gold Manipulation # Jet Pack # Eclipse Manipulation # Disaster Manipulation # Weirdmageddon Manipulation # Earthquake Manipulation # Plasma Manipulation # Yin & Yang Manipulation # The Force # Alchemy # Omnipotence # Good Embodiment # Evil Embodiment # Love Embodiment # Friendship Embodiment # Mental Image Projection # Immortality Abilities # Apathy # Bravery # Indomitable Will # Enhanced Memory # Martial Arts # Blindsight # Weapon Proficiency # Stealth Tactics # Enhanced Charisma # Enhanced Trickery # Enhanced Healing # Enhanced Thievery # Enhanced Craftmanship # Enhanced Inventing # Equipment Usage # One-Man Army Weapons * Blue Buster Sword * Magical Wand of Heroism Known Inventions * The Despair Blaster * The Ultimate Weapon * Speedy Gloves and Lace-up Boots * Friendship Armor History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature, Alongside Her Sisters, Murkana Doomfire, And Hellfire Doomfire. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic, And Greedy Bullies. Appearances Movies * Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Movie Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten X Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Kai Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: A Fight for Protection Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Punkettes Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Minu Krab Similar Heroes * Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Simba The Lion (The Lion King) * Bayonetta * Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) * Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Mulan (Disney's Mulan) * Rika Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) * Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) * Rapunzel (Disney's Tangeled) * Shadow Joe (Character What) * Moses (The Prince of Egypt) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) Quotes Gallery Outfits Spyro Doomfire security outfit full body.png Spyro Doomfire without Gloves.png Original Spyro Doomfire and Pika.PNG Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Characters.PNG|As a Fairy in Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Scenes Spyro Doomfire Riceballs.png|"I got Rice balls!" spyro Doomfire shift.png|Spyro's shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Marker Scene.png|link=http://herofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Margra_Batto_And_Kyra_Verbeten_Marker_Scene.png Spyro Doomfire Dead Pigeons.png Spyro Doomfire and Junko Enoshima on the rooftop.png|''"Don't forget That Your senses are linked to mine."'' ~Spyro Doomfire to Junko Enoshima on the rooftop of her shelter. Trivia Theme Music Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Drama Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Main Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protagonists Category:Pure of Heart Category:The Messiah Category:Mascots Category:The icon Category:Defenders Category:Exorcists Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Serious heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Shy Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aliens Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Hating Heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Elementals Category:Alchemist Category:Animal Kindness Category:KissHeart Heroes Category:SPIKE Chunsoft Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroic Sociopaths